Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless power transmission systems, and more specifically to systems and methods for establishing communications with remote management systems.
Background Information
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, smartphones, portable gaming devices and tablets, amongst others, may require power for performing their intended functions. This may require having to charge electronic equipment at least once a day, or in high-demand electronic devices more than once a day. Such an activity may be tedious and may represent a burden to users. For example, a user may be required to carry chargers in case his electronic equipment is lacking power. In addition, users have to find available power sources to connect to. Additionally, users may be required to plugin to a wall or other power supply to be able to charge his or her electronic device. However, such an activity may in some cases render electronic devices inoperable during charging.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for simple, reliable and user friendly wireless power transmission systems where electronic devices may be powered without requiring extra chargers or plugs, and where the mobility and portability of electronic devices may not be compromised.